poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Some Like It Snotty/Transcript
Here's the episode 41st from Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis getting from a milking machine) * Otis: Morning. (heads towards the hen house) Noise! (scaring hens into laying eggs) Morning, ladies. (began frying the eggs) Gonna be a great day. (hears the paperboy coming around and pushes a pedal and a bear standee scares him thus knocking out all the papers) * Paperboy: Every morning. Stupid bears! * Otis: Papers are here! (A few minutes later everyone relaxes in reading the papers) * Otis: Dairy still strong in the market. I’m on a winning team. * Freddy: Looks like parlament is at it again. * Pip: Dude we’ve been over this, you can’t read. * Freddy: I thought it would sound better than, Hey Look Blobbly Goop Blobbly Blob. * Pig: Ahh, I love the Life And Styles section. (eats it) * -(reading a Garfield comic) Gotta love those classic comic gags * -Hilarious * -Nothing like reading the paper with you friends. * -You said it. * -Yep, doesn't get any better than this. * Otis: Sweet cud. The new Rock and Roll Laserium Bowling Alley is opening tonight. And it’s free. (Everyone gets interested in it) * Abby: What’ll they think of next. * Otis: So not fair. Humans gets to have all the fun. (thinks of something) * -That's not good. * -What's not good? * -Otis is getting a idea. * Pip: Yeah, you’re right. It’s the look. (Otis then starts to grin) * Bessie: Oh, now he’s grinning. That’s not good. I just hate it when he grins. Always happy in anyway at all. Is that wrong? * -Maybe a little bit. * -And pretty soon he'll announce is big idea. * -How much longer, Pip? * Pip: In 3..2...1 * Otis: WE’RE TOTALLY DRESSING UP LIKE HUMANS TEENAGERS AND GOING TO ROCK AND ROLL LASERIUM TO...NIGHT!!! (Everyone gets scared and shocked at the same time) * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: Huh? * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Olive Doyle: What? * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Scruffy: What? * Phineas Flynn: What!? * Candace Flynn: What? * Isabella: What? * Burford: What? * Baljeet: What? * Fireside Girls: What? * Jermey: What? * Sunset Shimmer: Wait. What?! * -You must be crazy. * -I mean we can go bowling cause we're already human. * -But we can't risk you guys going out in public. * -Yeah, what if some one recognized you as a cow not a teenager. * -It's just way to risky for you to go. * Abby: Their right, Otis. You wanna risk dressing up a humans just to go bowling? * Otis: It be crazy not to do it. It’s a simple mathematical equation. Bowling plus lasers plus us equal mucho funente. And it’s free. Personally I don’t have any money and now pockets so that’s a sweet fit. * Bessie: Hold up, rump roast, check the fine print. It’s ladies night. Only girls get in for free. * Otis: What? Let me see that. (sees it) * Pip: Wah-wah * Otis: Oh man, what a rip. Girls get all the breaks * Abby: Otis, that’s a load of potatoes and you know it. * Otis: Oh please! Girls get doors open for them, they get to dot their eyes with little hearts. They don’t ever have to work on chain gangs! * Abby: Oh, give me a break. You wouldn’t last a day as a girl. * Otis: Oh, I wouldn’t? * Abby: No! * Otis: Well, just you watch us. * Boys: Yeah! Huh? * Otis: Wake up, guys. We’re crashing Ladies’ Night. (The boys wasn’t sure at first) * Peck: Although I do look good in a skirt. I assume! (Later that day, Otis, Peck, and Pig dressed as girls) * Otis: Alright, guys, grab an eyeful * Pig: Wow. * Freddy: Hotstuff. * Peck: Hey, how come I have to be on the inside? * Freddy: Cause I’m a hottie * Otis: I don’t know why you girls gave us these clothes. It’s just gonna help me prove my point. * Abby: Oh we’re happy to. * Bessie: Yeah, now you can test your theory about how girls get all the breaks * Otis: Oh, we’ll test it all right. (clears throat) Come on ladies. Let’s hit the lanes. * Pip: I guess I’m too small to go with you guys. * Otis: Oh really, Pookie the chihuahua? * Pip: (barks) * Otis: Ok ladies. Let’s move ‘em out * Pig: Let’s do it. * Freddy: Coming through. (The girls starts to giggle) (Later, as the “ladies” walk down the backway, a boy crashed, a woman dropped her groceries and a hobo threw up) (At the Rock-A-Bowling Lanes, a guard blocks Snotty Boy and his two friends * Snotty Boy: Hey! You like put that rope right in front of me. Open up or I’m gonna get you in big trouble. * Guard: The ladies are free. You dorks pay 5 bucks. * Snotty Boy: Yeah, right. 5 bucks; so not happening. * Boy 1#: So not happening. * Guard: Then you don’t get in. * Snotty Boy: We didn’t want come in any way. Bowling’s stupid and the shoes are lame. Right guys? * Boy 1#: Right. * Boy 2#: Totally stupid. * Snotty Boy: Have fun being a bowling door man. Give him the treatment, fellas. (his friends started to mock the guard) Ha ha. You got so punked by my posse. That’s right, I have a posse and you don;t. Come on. (to his friends) Hey, laugh so it seems like we won. (The trio laughs as the “ladies” comes from the other side of sidewalk) * Peck: Are we there yet? These heels are killing. * Otis: That is a small price to pay for looking so fine * Pig: Oh this is crazy, Otis. Only a complete idiot is gonna believe we’re really girls. (suddenly they bumped into Snotty’s posse) * Snotty Boy: Well, hello, pretty mamas. * Otis: Oh. fresh (hits him with his purse) * Snotty Boy: Ow! * Pip: Yeah, ow! * Snotty Boy: Hey, I like a girl with massive forearms. What middle school do you gals go to * Otis: Oh you know the one in the middle across from the other thing. Well, gotta go. (turns around but Snotty's crew was in front of them) * Snotty Boy: Uh you super fine mamasitas should totally go out with us on a date * Pig: (coughs) Rather starve * Freddy: (coughs) Definitely not. * Pip: No * Snotty Boy: Before you answer, check out these sweet salsa moves * Boy 2: Oh yeah. * Boy 1: Here comes the heat. * Snotty Boy: (danced weirdly) There’s no stopping the mojo. (trips) May I say more? It’s totally date time * Pig: (coughs) Get us out of this. * Freddy: (coughs) Let’s leave. * Pip: (coughs) Still no. * Otis: We love to go out with you. Just give us a few minutes to freshen up so place where you’re not.(leaves with Peck, Pig and Freddy to a ally behind a garbage truck) Come on let’s ditch these outfits and get back to Guyhood. (They agree and tried to get the dresses off) * Pig: Oh great my dress is stuck! * Freddy: My wig won’t come off! * Otis: What the cud? * Pip: Dude, I think someone put glue in your outfits * Otis: Glue? Nobody puts glue in outfits. Who would pu---(realized who did it) ABBY!!!!!! * Pip: And Bessie. * Otis: AND BESSIE!!!! * -And the other girls. * Otis: AND OTHERS GIRLS THAT I DON'T HAVE TO SAY!!!! * Bessie: (hearing Otis' echo) Ah, the sweet sound of moron’s lament. (The girls laughed) * Snotty Boy: Hey, there they are * Otis: Don’t worry. I got a stink bomb in my purse * Pip: Dude, I took it out to make room * Pig: What why didn’t you guys bring a shoulder bag * Otis: It clashed with my earrings * Freddy: Oh no. I’m going to be permanently hot! * Peck: Here they come! * Snotty Boy: So, you ladies wanna grab some pizza? It’s on us. * Otis: Well you boys are totally somewhat unappealing, but I’m afraid we---On you? * Snotty Boy: Yep. Every stinkin bite you take will be completely because of me! * Otis: Well, maybe just one date. * Freddy: What?!?! * Pig: Otis, what are talking about? * Pip: What? * Peck: (Mumbles) * Snotty Boy: Okay, right this way. Just follow me. You know you like me. You know you do. Just follow me around. Whoo-who who. * Otis: Lead the way to free food town. * Pig: Otis! * Freddy: What do you think you’re doing? * Otis: Hello, free pizza. The bowling had free admission but I can’t eat that. At least the night won’t be a total lost. (At Siren’s Pizza) * Otis: Oh, are you sure you can pay? * Snotty Boy: Like Sha-duh. My dad gave me money to buy cream for his skin condition. But I filled the tube with hand soap and pocketed in the dough. * Otis: My aren’t you the clever little troll. * Snotty Boy: Ha ha. That’s right. I’m a pontrepreneur. * Otis: Oh, you have your own little troll language. * Waiter: Can I take your order? * Snotty Boy: Sha-double-duh, what a goof. Uh, we’ll take the-- * Otis: 13 vegetarian pizzas, 4 double cheese and 6 of the house special deep dish, please. * Pip: Bark Bark. * Otis: Oh, yes, and a jalpeno canollii for Pookie. * Freddy: Do you have any live foul? (Peck pops out) Not to eat to observe. (laughs nervously) * Pig: Oh and keep the cheese bread coming * Snotty Boy: You heard the ladies. And be quick about it! * Freddy: (sees Boy 1# putting his arm on him) Um, I have rabies. * Boy 1: I’m not picky * Boy 2: I think you’re totally cute. (pushed by Pig) (After dinner) * Snotty Boy: So after we’re done here, maybe you gals wanna watch us tip some stinky barn animals? * Otis: Oh, um, let me think about that. (spills pitcher on Snotty) * Snotty Boy: What are you doing? * Otis: Oops, my bad. That’s comes out with club soda. (sprays it on Snotty) Could someone pass the garlic salt? My, aren’t we having fun. (A couple of minutes later) * Otis: Well I guess this is good night. * Snotty Boy: Not so fast ladies. We bought you pizzas. Now comes dessert. (the trio sprays breather fresher) * Pig: Oh all right. * Otis: Pig. Gotta go. * Pig: Well they did buy us pizzas * Snotty Boy: HEY!!! * Boy 2#: What the--? * Snotty Boy: Ah, they’re just playing hard to get. And I love that; because it’s alluring, evasive, and sexy. * Pip: I knew this would happen. They’re no such thing as free pizza * Freddy: You got that right girlfriend (The next morning, the boys spent the day tearing the dresses off them) * Pig: Ok this might hurt a bit. (tears one off Freddy) * Freddy: Pedestrians have the right of way! * Pip: Hey, that looks like fun. Let me try. (tears one) * Freddy: See basses are tender fish! (Pig tears another one off) Danish pastries are good! * Bessie: So, how the evening go, ladies? * Pig: Horrible! * Freddy: Terrible! * Pig: Thanks to your little glue trick, we got stuck on a date with Snotty Boy and his pals. * Abby: Oh, too bad. (giggles) Otis, is there anything you like to say to us * Otis: Oh I don’t know Abby. I’ll let you know after I go to SUPER SMACKDOWN CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING WITH SNOTTY BOY TUESDAY NIGHT!!! * All: SAY WHAT!?!! * Otis: That’s right. Snotty boy offered me a free ticket thus proving my point that girls get all the breaks * Bessie: I think that glue seeped into his head. * Abby: Otis, you can’t do this. It’s-- * Pip: Disgusting? * Peck: Vomit inducing? * Freddy: A good plot for a buddy comedy? (Make way for Buddies segment) * Peck: Or maybe not. * Freddy: I’ll forget I mention it. * Abby: So what your telling us is--? * Otis: That’s right. Snotty and I are dating! (Everyone gasped in horror and Peck faints) * Otis: (to audience) Horrifying, ain’t it? ---- *'Otis': This is so not the wresting arena. *'Snotty': Of course not. ---- *'Snotty': So tell me about yourself? ---- *'Snotty': I'm going to order for us. Because, I have coupons and they'll good certain items. We'll both have the coupon's special patty. This totally free with my coupons. ---- *'Otis': Yes, this was totally worth it. ---- *'Snotty': They better be. ---- *'Snotty': Huh. Right here. *'Otis': Wait, what? What are you doing? *'Snotty': Come on, we can win it. ---- *'Guy': It's that a girl? ---- *'Otis': Okay, that's it. Excuse me. *'Both': Huh? *'Otis': You're going down! *'Both': (Screams) *'Crowd': Whoa! *'Farmer': Whoa! ---- *'Snotty': We did it. Pucker up, baby. ---- *'Ferret': Tell us everything? *'Pig': Hey, Otis. How was a date? ---- *'Abby': Wait a second. What's that? *'Otis': Oh, you noticing that. Oh, that's just my championship belt. ---- *'Otis': That's not possible. ---- *'Otis': What am I going to do? Come on, Abby, you've gotta help me here. ---- *'Otis': Alright, I was wrong. You guys are right. ---- *'Otis': Now, what do I do? And can you do it for me? ---- *'Abby': You'll have to bring his Snotty's ring back and break up with him. *'Otis': How do I do that? He'll never let me go. ---- *'Abby': You'll have to tell him. You'll don't want to see him again. *'Otis': That sounds hard. ---- *'Betsy': That'll work. ---- *'Otis': The Next Day. Eugene, we need to talk. ---- *'Otis': Look, Eugene. ---- *'Otis': Eugene, in life many times that are separate ways... *'Snotty': Look out. Duck down. It's my other girlfriend. *'Otis': You're what? *'Snotty': My other girlfriend. The pretty one over there. *'Otis': You had another girlfriend and you didn't tell me? How could you do this to me? I thought we were going steady! *'Snotty': You got two times. Ha, ha, ha! *'Otis': I don't believe this. Men are nothing. But, ungrateful self stetted jerks. Am I right, sister? Come on, on top. *'Girl': Man Stealer. *'Snotty': Two girls are fighting over me. Completely cool. *'Otis': Whoa, hold on. You can have him. I hate the little monster. *'Girl': You're the monster. You big home wrecker. (Gasps) *'Otis': Wait a minute. Huh? Aah! *'Snotty': What? Ew. You're both hideous. That's it. It's over. Ha, ha, ha! *'Horse': So, what you get out of him? *'Otis': Eh, dinners, jewelries, some bath oil. How about you? *'Horse': Chocolates, Barbells. *'Otis': Nice. Let's never speak of this to anyone? *'Horse': Yeah. Uh, yeah. *'Otis': Boy, you were right, Abby. ---- *'Pig': Well, guys, I'm going out for the evening. Don't wait up. *'Otis': Pig, what the heck are you doing? *'Pig': Oh, it's ladies eat free night. *'Ferret': Wait for us, Pig. *'Peck': Yeah, wait for us. *'Abby': Oh, just go. *'Otis': Oh, thanks. Guys, wait up. Just let me get my purse. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes